Gossip Girl
by qwerty1232
Summary: Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.


**I know I haven't been on fanfiction for a while, but I've been inspired by my favorite authors to go back to writing. I may or may not continue my other stories but I've decided to create this one. It will be similar to the actual show Gossip Girl but not all of the content will be the same. The actual Gossip Girl Posts with be in italics. The characters are as followed:**

**Courtney van der Woodsen **

**Bridgett Abrams**

**Geoff Archibald **

**Duncan Bass**

**Heather Waldorf**

**Gwen Humphrey**

**Trent Bass **

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Gossip Girl here, giving you a glimpse into the lives of Manhattan's elites. Spotted: Courtney van der Woodsen at Penn Station. Looks like our shy queen has finally decided to come home from boarding school. I guess being stuck with the other rich and famous was just too much for her to handle. The spotlight is not big enough for everyone C._

* * *

Courtney Van der Woodsen was known around the Upper Eastside as the girl everyone wanted to be and all the boys wanted to date, but this queen B had other plans. She was more focused on school then boys and she planned to keep it that way. Imagine everyone's shock when she up and disappeared for a year without warning or notice. An ad on the Gossip Girl site was put up right away to find out where she went and why. Now she's back and not everyone was happy to hear the good news.

Heather Waldorf, the queen of Constance since Courtney's departure, was at her annual sleepover when she heard everyone's phones going off. A new gossip girl post had been published and she couldn't wait to see what new scandal had been posted. She was devastated to find her ex best friend C had finally returned from her leave of absence. Heather hated Courtney with every fiber in her being and she was determined to make sure her life was a living hell if she showed her face at school Monday morning.

Duncan Bass was enjoying a little rendezvous with a certain French blonde when he got the gossip girl post. Imagine his surprise when his former nemesis was plastered all over the blog announcing her return to the Upper East Side. Duncan practically hated Courtney ever since they met at his best friend Geoff Archibalds party last Christmas. The downside, she was the sexiest girl he's ever met. If it wasn't for her uptight and the "I think I'm better than everyone else" persona she had, he would have already fucked her brains out. Too bad her looks didn't match her personality. She was feisty and fun to tease though so Duncan couldn't complain that much. He just hoped she wouldn't give him another lecture on how he was such a failure.

_Can H and D survive with C's triumphant return? Or will they be back in the shadows while C takes over again? Let's hope C won't do another disappearing act before we find out the answers to these questions._

* * *

Courtney was not excited at all to be back in the ugly blue and gold uniform of Constance. She much preferred the casual attire she wore at her boarding school in London. She was forced by her mother to come back to this dreadful city and to endure another year at Constance. She was looking forward to catching up with her best friend Heather though seeing as they haven't spoken since the night before she left. Courtney wanted to reach out to her but she had no idea what to say. She couldn't possibly tell her the truth of why she had to leave. She hoped she could win Heather over with her favorite Iced Mocha and a sincere apology.

When Courtney arrived at Constance, all eyes were on her. She was used to all the attention her classmates gave her, but it still was a little nerve wrecking. She spotted Heather sitting at the top of the Met steps talking to a group of girls she didn't recognize. "Heather!" She called and waved to her long term BFF. Heather looked up to find Courtney screaming her name while walking up the steps.

Courtney looked different. Her hair wasn't shoulder length anymore. It was cascading down her back in soft waves. She still had brown hair but she noticed the new blonde highlights that accented her mocha skin tone.

Heather scowled at her when she finally reached where she was sitting. She stood up abruptly and glared viciously at Courtney. "What are _you _doing here?" She asked with a hint of venom in her voice. The smile that was plastered on Courtney's face was wiped clean off when she realized Heather was not happy to see her. What could she have possibly done to make Heather act so coldly towards her? IT was then that Courtney noticed everyone starring at them.

"Nobody wants you here, so do us all a favor and disappear again," Heather yelled. Without a second glance at Courtney, Heather walked up the remaining steps of Constance and disappeared from Courtney's view.

Courtney was stunned to silence until she heard everyone's phones going off. Courtney knew what that meant and dreaded the new update that was sure to be posted on Gossip Girl. She pulled out her phone and prepared herself for the worst.

_C expected a welcome home party but all she got was a cold shoulder from H. Is she angry about C's disappearing act or is she finally fed up with her constant bickering? Welcome home sweetie. _

* * *

Duncan and Geoff were just arriving when the "showdown" on the Met steps went down. Geoff couldn't believe Courtney was actually back, while Duncan couldn't help but stare. Courtney looked different. Her hair was longer and lighter plus she looked a lot older. When her attention landed on Duncan she scowled. All Duncan could do was smirk right back at her.

* * *

Duncan Bass. She couldn't believe the luck she was having this morning. Courtney hated Duncan with every fiber in her being. He always pestered and irritated her whenever they were around each other. He was always smirking and winking at her which made her very uncomfortable. She couldn't understand why majority of the female population at her school (and other schools) wanted to date him. Sure he was very attractive with his dark black hair and deep teal eyes, but he was annoying and so full of himself.

Courtney didn't want to have an actual conversation with him so she continued her way up the steps into the school building. She just prayed no one was watching the way Duncan was looking so intently at her.

_Spotted: D making googly eyes at C. Is C his next conquest or will she ignore him like everyone else? Everyone knows the Bass boys are irresistible. _

* * *

_High School is filled with romance, friendship, gossip and betrayl. But most of all there's revenge. Hopefully I'm informed of all the latest and juiciest scoop. You know you love me._

_XoXo,_

_Gossip Girl. _

* * *

**A/N**

**What did you guys think?**

**Who else would you like to see in this story?**

**What other ideas do you guys have/ want to see in this story? **

**R&amp;R**


End file.
